


Sleep

by flashforeward



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: Eddie needs a little help getting to sleep.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> quick fic from tumblr. prompt was holding hands.

“Eddie? Sleep?”

Eddie groans and rolls onto his other side. “No, I’m awake,” he whispers into the darkness, though he knows Venom knows full well he’s awake.

“Sleep.”

Eddie grits his teeth, biting back a sigh. “I’m trying,” he says.

He feels something slide down his arm. Fingers form and intertwine with his, giving a gentle squeeze. “Sleep.”

He isn’t sure why, but it’s helping. The pressure of Venom’s hand on his. “Thank you,” he whispers, already dozing. He shifts back slightly and feels the form of a body pressed against his back. He smiles slightly and lets out a contented sigh, drifting off to sleep wrapped in Venom’s embrace.


End file.
